


Getting frisky during a meeting!

by kittycat_beans



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: F!Eivor tries to focus on a briefing but her lover has other plans.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Getting frisky during a meeting!

Meetings were always incredibly tedious, they made you want to stand up and leave to do something a lot more interesting. Whatever was going on outside was sure to be more entertaining than watching two men argue about who left who’s weapons on their seat.

You only agreed to join Eivor because you couldn’t say no to her and because for some odd reason, you were actually not too awful at making suggestions she was quick to take and make a proper strategy out of, far smarter than you thought some in her crew gave her credit for. But no matter how useful you ended up being to her and the few of the crew members that actually payed attention, nothing managed to make the hours pass quickly enough for you two to be out of that room and doing literally anything else.

Maybe Eivor took her role more seriously, maybe she took it so seriously you two couldn’t fool around in the morning because you had to get ready for yet another briefing session. You thought it was rather unfair you couldn’t hog your lover because of her responsibilty to the crew and that faithful morning of being denied the pleasures of laying with your woman, you conjured up a plan to make your meeting a bit more interesting.

Seated next to an oblivious Eivor made you pull every inner-strength you had not to smile and expose your mischievous actions. Bearing the straightest face you could, you waited for the shieldmaiden to start talking before reaching for her knee, hand hidden underneath the table that had seen more abuse than some of the people in that room. You watched the map that Eivor was gesturing towards, studying the very slight slide of her fingerpad to the side when you squeezed her.

“May I suggest something?”, Broder raised his hand high in the air, a habit taught by the leader after a few too many times where he stabbed his dagger on the poor wooden table to scare everyone else into being quiet so he got the chance to scream about rushing into a fort and just murdering everyone there.

You watched Eivor’s eyebrow twitch and knew she was about to speak so you slid your hand upwards on her leg, reaching her thigh. She straightened in your shared seat and sucked in a breath, looking at Broder with a frown you were sure was for you than him.

“If your suggestion is the same as last week then you may not.”, the blonde quickly glanced at you, your lips a thin line and eyes on the map as you acted innocent and unaware of your obvious hand on her thigh.

Broder groaned and kicked at the table’s leg out of frustration, Finnr scolding him loudly and the two men at his side commenting on his childish behavior. He crossed his arms and everyone looked back at Eivor when she coughed into her fist at your fingertips so carefully pulling at the cloth around her tunic.

“Now, if there are no other suggestions…”, her voice had a hint of annoyance and you couldn’t tell if it was because of the man or because of just how nimble you were in loosening that belt so you could slip a hand underneath the tunic, searching for the waist of her trousers with a bit of effort from your arm.

Eivor clenched her fists and glanced back at you, the corner of your eye catching her baring her teeth with a quiet groan before looking at the map, trying to recall what she was about to say. You wanted to smile, the sides of your mouth twitching. She started to speak again, describing the shores and the outside of the english fort they were to raid, mentioning how there were towers that most likely belonged to archers and other stuff you started tuning out in your quest to slip your hand into her pants as discreetly as possible.

“I-I believe we should bring more shields.”, Eivor went on about the tedious raid and you started to focus on the warm skin you could feel underneath the last gray layer. With a bite of the inside of your cheek and a tug from your fingers, you finally touched warm flesh, the familiarly delicious plains of her muscular stomach free for you to tease with your hand, caressing down to her belly-button and back up again, seeing her sit up straight with a huff and a tighter curl of her fists.

Finnr (perhaps the only man with a brain in the room when he wasn’t absolutely wasted) started reporting on what they could place on the ship and you thought the opportunity was way too good to ignore. You let your palm slide downwards again, touching at the thin fabric keeping your fingers from touching where you knew would completely ruin Eivor’s attempts at being coherent in front of her clansmen. So you did just that and slid your fingers down some more, resting a mere inch above her clit, waiting for Finnr to ask Eivor the inevitable question whether if he was right or wrong, you glanced towards her when she parted her mouth to speak and brushed your fingerpads over her clit.

She almost jumped in her seat, grunting in a way that made her crew stare in confusion, the urge to laugh making you suck on your teeth to be quiet. Slowly she tried to settle further into the front of her seat and you wanted to smile at how she was just making it easier for you to tease her. With an excuse that she was in pain from sleeping in an odd position, Eivor tried to look back down at the map, Finnr repeating his doubt and you tracing circles on her nub, feeling her belly strain against your wrist as you practically dipped as far as you could go and caressed your way back up.

Watching her awkwardly shift in her seat, unable to escape your touched while accidentally moving in a way that made her flesh brush against your fingers might have been the most amusingly attractive thing you’d ever seen. You were glad everyone else was staring at her so you could do exactly the same and delight yourself with her fake, forced coughing to hide the urge to moan when you teased her clit again.

“Wolf-kissed, you look unwell.”, a younger man spoke and you saw Eivor’s eyes widen, a bit of fear making you excited in sliding your fingers down, teasing as much as you could without pushing them in her yet.

The shieldmaiden huffed, her body betraying the tight frown on her features by pushing a knee closer, legs spreading further and you wondered if she was doing it on purpose because she wanted you to fuck her or if she couldn’t control herself while also trying to look as unphased as possible. Either one was fun and you didn’t really care because it was obvious that if Eivor wanted you to stop she could risk sneaking her own hand under the table to pull your wet fingers away.

“Y-yes, I su-suppose I am…unwell…”, the blonde tried to squirm in her seat but found it didn’t help, not with you teasing at her wet cunt. She didn’t know what to do, you saw the conflict on her features as she barely took a hold of her bottom lip, realizing everyone was watching her, including you with your fake look of concern that was hiding an amused, mean smile.

Finnr suggested a pause for fresh air to see if it would help and that was when you managed to catch her on the edge of her seat, sinking a finger into her, making her back arch and stomach hit the table. You looked up at her with a tenderly awful expression, asking in a sweet tone if she would like to stand and take some air from the window. Her fist was so damn tight her knuckles turned white, shaking her head viciously, knowing there was no way there wasn’t an obvious spot on her trousers from your mischievous teasing.

“No!”, it was a half-shout, half-growl that made the people in the room widen their eyes. She closed her eyes and opened them with a huff to regard her crew, left hand nervously drumming on the table. “Consider this meeting p-p-ostponed. We will meet again next week t-t sort everything out.”, speaking was hard with your merciless tucking of your finger into her, doing as much as you could without seeming suspicious.

Broder groaned about how long everything was taking and a few men agreed, the other woman in the room shrugging and getting up, taking her spear from the corner and leaving. Seeing her abandon the room made a few more willing to leave, taking their blades with them and leaving the door open while Finnr and Broder stared at Eivor, her timid blush making Finnr ask if she needed medicine. She thanked her friend for his concern but refused with a squeak and Broder picked up his heavy axe from the old table, the wood creaking in relief as they both left you two alone.

As soon as the door was left partially closed, instantly she turned to you, hand shooting for the front of your robes to pull you closer with a deep, deep growl that made your mouth twitch into the smile you had been hiding. She looked at like you like she wanted to kick your ass, a frown on her face making you chuckle and brush your fingertips against her clit, reminding her of the precarious position she was in. Her breathing was rushed and you heard the rustling of her legs on the bench, body torn between ending this to spare what remained of her pride or to continue and let you do as you pleased tp her in the now quiet and private room.

“Du er ond! Vil du ha meg så ille at du måtte flau meg sånn?!”, she growled but there was no anger in those words and from the way her eyes were glued to your face and her chest was heaving, it was clear she did not want you to stop. “You…you…”, it was harder to say what she wished with your hand on her pants, those fingertips assaulting her throbbing clit without mercy as she uncomfortably squirmed and started to flush.

You pulled on her own robes and with a jerk she was close enough for you to crash your lips against hers in a messy kiss. She hummed at the slip of your tongue between her lips, breathing heavily as you continued to abuse her nub, thighs parting with a slide forwards to sit as close to the edge as possible, giving you the room you needed to properly push a finger into her.

Pulling back with a cuss, Eivor squeeze the side of the table for support, other hand clutching the fabric at the back of your tunic. You licked your lips, her spread thighs allowing you to move more freely so letting wet fingers brush against her bundle of nerves, earning a groan. You took a better spot pressed as close as could be to her leg to use your other hand instead, the control of no longer having to strain giving you all the flexibility to touch the shieldmaiden more properly.

“You really have no shame, Wolf-kissed…”, you purred up at her, sliding your wet hand under her tunic and the cloth over her chest, squeezing her breast while you started to tease her all over again with your other hand, playing with her sensitive nub, caressing her hot flesh and wet lips until your fingers were soaked.

Eivor hissed for you to be quiet, pulling on your tunic with a shake and a soft gasp when you sunk a finger into her again, palm pressing down on her clit while you began a rythmn of curling your digit and moving back and forth, the sound of her arousal making you smile wider, flushing at her embarrassed expression, eyes staring at the map while she let out tiny moans.

“Letting me fuck you like this, Eivor…”, you continued to tease, loving the way her thighs trembled and her cunt squeezed your finger. Kneading her breast you took the nipple between your fingers, wet from being in her just moments ago, she huffed and clutched the table so hard you saw the skin of that hand pale.

You toyed with her hardened peak, rolling it and lightly pinching between your warm fingers while she sat there, trapped in a position that made her unable to do anything but shake and let you play with her body, no pride being strong enough for her not to squirm to try and chase the movements of your hand. With a bite to your bottom lip you pushed a second finger in and the delicious stretch made her drive her fist onto the table, rattling the wooden figurines used to better explain positioning, making the old table squeak from the force. Gods, you had the biggest smile on your hot face, watching her mumble out curses and panting like a wild boar while you fucked her under the table.

“Are you going to cum, Eivor? Cum all over my hand and your own pants? Fucking filthy…”, you didn’t know how much fun teasing her could be until you heard a shameful whimper and felt her twitching around the two fingers you were pumping into her. Chewing on your bottom lip you tried to swallow your moan, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing you were starting to get wet from watching her pant and tremble and desperately try to squirm against you.

Eivor squeezed her eyes shut and you started a quick pace of thrusting your fingers and offering her clit as much friction as you could, eager to get her to ruin her clothing. She cursed your name and you giggled, the roughness of your hand driving her closer to the edge and when you called her a whore for letting you fuck her like one, she squeezed your fingers tight and you were given the pleasure of watching her slouch on the table, whimpering and dragging her fingers on the wood as you fucked the last bit of feeling out of her.

“Oh, Eivor…what a mess…”, you chuckled at her head turning towards you with a pout, nostrils flaring with heavy exhales. You curled your fingers inside of her and watched her squeeze her glossy eyes shut again, cussing and further slouching on the table, looking for support. Licking your lips you pulled your hands away, Eivor groaned and opened her eyes at you, catching you sneak under the table, peeking down at your eyes full of hunger looking up between her clothed thighs.

“Fuck…what are…”, she groaned when you touched her between her thighs, rubbing the wet fabric against her sensitive cunt. Wasting no time in wanting to make her tremble again, you pulled on her pants and with a slight raise from her bottom half, got her trousers to rest on her boots along with her undergarments, her wet thighs and twitching sex fully exposed to you.

“Eivor…”, you moaned at the sight in front of you and squeezed her thick thighs, the beautiful and strong muscles offering your fingers resistance. Fuck, she was so powerful and gorgeous. A bit eagerly you took a press closer to her, dragging your tongue against her lovely wet folds, earning a loud moan from her.

Still sensitive from cumming, you gave her no time to relax, licking the taste off her flesh with soft moans that rumbled straight to her clit. Eivor cussed, thighs spreading as far as they could go, completely offering herself to your eager mouth. You rubbed your tongue against her clit and she jumped up a little, making a sound of surprise. Shamefully she raised herself with some effort to make you crane your neck up a bit to chase her, supporting her weight on the table as she tried to fuck your face, making the loveliest noises.

“Aaah, f-fuck…d-don’t stop…”, her raspy voice sounded even hotter when she was absolutely lost in need. All of the sounds of her heavy breathing and deep moans urged you forwards, lapping up at her twitching cunt and pressing your nose to her clit, inhaling the scent of her arousal, moaning at the strained bucks her hips gave, rubbing herself all over your lips and tongue.

You might not have been able to see her but you had a vivid image of what she looked like just from all the noises she was making. Sometimes her stomach hit the front of the table and it squeaked, sometimes she couldn’t move as well as she wanted and she cussed out of frustration. Eivor was being a lot louder than you thought and you couldn’t help but smile at how she completely forget about the door. It wasn’t really locked, not that you thought it would matter when she was cursing your name so loud you were sure anyone around or outside would hear what you were doing.

Moaning at the thought of being caught with your mouth in your leader’s pussy while she fucked your face, you took her clit between your lips and started your tending to the throbbing nub. Slowly you teased her cunt with your still soaked fingers and with a far too eager ‘yes!’ from her, you pushed them in and the new wave of pleasure washed over the tall blonde.

She arched at the familiar fullness of your fingers, the careful lick and kiss of her clit making her claw at the old table with the need to move her hips, practically fucking herself onto your fingers without you having to do much but curl and twist them every moment or so. Focused on her nub you pushed your tongue on it and started to suckle, feeling thighs trembled next to your head and with a gentle brush of your teeth, she punched the table and stilled her hips, moaning and sighing so beautifully, making a mess of your face.

Eivor couldn’t speak, she simple leaned over the map and let you lap up her juices, licking her folds and her powerful thighs while she groaned. There was no bit of protest to you leaving that spot, she just sat back down and tried to calm her breathing while you took a seat next to her, licking your fingers clean and wiping as much as your lips and chin as possible, making too obviously obscene sounds to get her to look at you.

You smiled at her sweaty, slightly distracted face, her darker eyes glued to the way you wrapped you curled your tongue around your finger, cleaning it with a hum that made her shift uncomfortably on the bench. She huffed when you moved closer, caressing her thigh on your way towards the table, sitting in front of her with your thighs spread, a cocky smile on your features.

She groaned in frustration and closed her mouth, rubbing the back of her hand against the line of drool. You carded your fingers through her messy hair and scratched the ink on the side of her head and reached behind to pull her forwards, strong hands resting on your thighs, eyes glued to the front of your trousers.

“Eivor, think you have it in you to service your lady?”, a soft grunt from her made you chuckle. You watched her stand, albeit awkwardly, to press her lips to yours, hands fumbling with your clothing, slipping under the tunic to caress your body. She moaned against your mouth, feeling how warm your skin was, exploring the plump flesh underneath the fabric over your chest, eagerly kneading it while she pressed sloppy wet kisses to your neck, kissing and licking at whatever skin the tunic didn’t cover. You sighed, slipping your hand into the back of her tunic, dragging your nails over her broad shoulders and the back of her neck.

Taking a hold of your ass and making you squeak, Eivor pulled you closer to the edge of the table, lifting you without effort to pull at your trousers, breathing heavily against your ear as she pulled every layer down until she could cup your bare mound, dragging her scarred fingers on your folds, moaning against the soft spot below your earlobe at how wet you were.

You sighed at the press of her calloused fingertips on your twitching clit, rubbing short circles and making you squirm against the strong hold she had on your body. Wrapping your arms around her neck you put your lips to hers again, stealing air from the restless woman who far too desperately leaned closer, belly hitting the table. She groaned, slipping her fingers down and easily stretching you with one, adding the second when you moaned against her bruised lips.

“My love, my Wolf…”, you rewarded her eagerness to please you with kisses to her face, peppering every inch of skin from her good cheek to the scarred one and then down to her marked upper lip before taking her bottom one and suckling on it, half-closed eyes studying her flushed cheeks and her dilated pupils.

Slowly she started to move her fingers and you knew it wouldn’t take much for you to cum when you were on edge since your face was between her thighs. It was obvious for her too that you were sensitive but Eivor was an attentive lover and to the best of her ability, still in a bit of a daze from being given no time to calm down, gave you the attention you probably did not deserve after cutting the meeting short and trying to embarrass her in front of people who idolized her.

“Eivor…”, you smiled against her lips, watching her take a step back to grip your legs. You blinked at her in confusion, groaning slightly at the sudden loss of her fingers. She took a seat, throwing your legs over her shoulder and leaning down to press her mouth between your thighs, making you gasp in surprise.

The Wolf timidly looked up at you, almost waiting for approval before you pushed her head down and she started feasting on you. Squeezing her hair in your fist you lay all of your weight on the table, the map cursed with your body over it now. You sighed, feeling a hand sneak under your tunic to play with your chest, Eivor’s powerful jaw working miracles between your thighs.

At one point you stretched and knocked something off the table, the creaking from the wood muffled by the lewd slurping and humming of your lover mixing with your moans. She latched onto your throbbing clit, pushed two slender fingers into you and fucked you into a needy mess, making your back arch with a call of her name, frame slumping back onto the wood.

She kissed your wet, shaky thighs during your come-down, soft touches to your stomach helping you soothe your breathing. You touched her warm, flushed and scarred cheek, drumming your fingertips under her chin, smiling when she looked up at you.

“My Wolf…so impatient…”, you chuckled at the pout she gave you when you teased her about how eager she had been to eat you out. “Hmm, come here.”, you brushed your fingerpads along her bottom lip and she stood up, leaning over you with a kiss to your mouth.

With a chuckle you wrapped your arms around her neck, pulling her closer to touch foreheads. She let out a sigh, parting her mouth to scold you when the loud creaking sound of the wood beneath you made her widen her eyes and almost instantly, you felt one of the legs give out under both your weight, making you topple to the side when the table did the same.

You squeaked and held onto her for safety, blinked up at the ceiling that seemed further away. Eivor pushed up on her palms with a huff and studied the floor and the old tilted table, all of the strategic pieces on the floor along with the map. You started to giggle, the ridiculous fact that you were both with your pants near your ankles and laying on the floor making you cover your mouth, shaking with laughter. She grinned and pressed her forehead to yours, laughing with you.

—————–

A week passed since your last meeting and with a new morning came another briefing session. Much to your surprise, Eivor allowed you to join her but made you promise to behave because the raid needed to be carried out as soon as possible. You smiled and tried to tease her about what happened but eventually had to agree if you wanted to be of use to her. So you two left to the small hut that served as a meeting point.

Nobody knew what happened to the table and before you two were inside you could already her Broder’s voice. He cried something about his beloved lines being gone, complaining about how he dug one into the wood everytime they had a meeting as proof he wasn’t out drinking. Finnr commented on how much nicer the new one looked, though confessed it was smaller and it made people sit closer than before.

Eivor glanced at you with a frown and stepped inside, being greeted by the crew. You sat next to her with a smile, finding your knees touched with how close you were. She set her new map down and looked towards the men and one woman who was staring at you in a strange way. You tried to figure out what that look meant and why you kept thinking of her face peeking out from the corner of the hut last week and oh my Gods, she had heard everything, hadn’t she? Oops.

“What’s this, Wolf-kissed?!”, Broder gestured at the table, setting his larger blade down with a groan.

“Have you been drinking this morning? Do you not know what a table is?”, her tone was slightly defensive and you knew why. She was nervous she would say something that would expose what you two had done to his poor table. “No weapons on the table! The last one broke because of you constantly putting your weapons on it!”, she groaned and Broder so carefully moved the blade away with an apology.

“Eivor, your weapon is on the table…”, you smiled.

She took her axe and set it next to the bench, pouting at you. Smiling wider, you teased; “Wouldn’t want to break this one, would you?”, you chuckled at the bit of color on her cheeks and she faked a cough, turning towards her crew to get the meeting finally started.

As promised you behaved and things went smoothly as could be. Everyone left together to drink and you two left after tidying up the room, heading back for supper but right before you turned the corner, you noticed the familiar woman looking at you, her hand raising with a thumbs-up that made Eivor blush and walk faster while you giggled and had to run after her.

“Eivor! Why are you walking so fast?”, you laughed.

“Quiet!”, she squeaked.


End file.
